Bourne Love Story
by SydalStatus
Summary: Evan Bourne and Maryse are in love. Things couldn't get any better between them and their careers. She's about to get back in the ring and he's finally getting a spotlight. One night could change this all for the best, in their futures. READ!


**SUMMARY:**Evan Bourne and Maryse are in love. They've been together for a year now. Things are just perfect between them and their careers. She's about to return to the ring, and he's finally getting a spotlight. One night for them may have to be the rest of their lives...

Here's the video I made that goes along with this story (please watch):

(youtube) .com/watch?v=7pGuv7N4vEg

* * *

**Highflyer and French Diva**

Loud, endless breaths surface between both their bodies. They're quick, short and consecutive. Her head starts leaning towards the soft bed. The blond hair slowly crowd as her back hovers over it. Evan's hands start dancing up and down her bare thigh. His entire body begins to land on top of her angelic figure, forcing his carved abs into touching her stomach. Their lips ignite fire from the heat that reflects off of the movement with each heart beat. Tongues play and exchange a trace. Still, breaths get pushed to the limit every second. It seemed like their jaws were to unhinge if anymore energy exerted in their kiss. He paused for a moment, watching her inhale and exhale in a distress call wanting more. Maryse's eyes stayed shut as her tongue rolled in front of her lips, trying not to make a sound. For their love, was a secret. He studied her stagnantly with drooping eyelids and pouted lips. His eyes follow her as she throws her head back, fingers attached to the sheet underneath. A groan escaped from his desiring lips and resumed into her pleasure. Rough, aggressive motion this time. His head bobs up and down, latching onto the skin placed on her jawline. Her soft hands swing to the back of his neck, long legs wrap around his waist. He clears his throat never relinquishing his mouth from her silky skin. Their hips grind creating a rhythm. Still in his wrestling tights and boots didn't feel too comfortable. The love masqueraded the disposition. This shift, she pushed her arms up onto his wide chest. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She ran to the other room without thought, beginning to undress. He dropped adjacent to the bed in total shock. She returned to the previous room in nothing, hair laying over her chest.

Standing against the doorway she muttered, "I suggest you do the same," in the most distinct French accent.

Evan smirks in relief and stands up, strolling to her body. The footsteps were quiet. His hands sneak around her back while she removes her arm off of the door frame and rested against his biceps.

"Why don't you do it this time?" he whispered in his most arrogant, yet suttle voice. Her bright grin appeared as she lowered to the strings on the cinch of his waist, biting her lower lip.

He watches her hands untie the laces off, feeling the tights loosen. All of a sudden, he feels a pinching on his hamstrings. Then, _whoosh! _A draft passed by his legs. Not completely revealed, he thumped backwards sitting on the edge of the bed. She rises from the ground toward the area open next to him. The Diva watched carefully and gladly as she rested her chin on his bare shoulder, accepting the swaying of his muscles. He quickly--as if in a rush--removed all the articles on his body including the fabric that covered his groin.

Maryse's eyes widened and a grin from ear to ear. He felt her eyes wander, his palm grasps her chin and pushes up. Their eyes connected perfectly like puzzle pieces. They stared for what seemed like an eternity. It was almost like he was asking her permission, which he didn't even need to say a word. She leaned her lips in. His lips followed as the sparks exploded and _that _was the signal. Without parting, he bent his body and put all of his mass on top of her. Her hand relaxed behind his shoulder. Their eyes didn't leave each other.

There they were.

The high flyer's hand slipped down to his member, gliding easily into her. A soft rough moan emerged from her throat in the dead silence of the room. As he went further in, her moan intensified. He moved back and forth slowly, getting used to the pulse. His eyes locked onto her expression, ecstatic. He loved her. He loved the way her mouth kept open meaning that his kisses were still there for her to have. Every time he pushed in, a squeezing sensation was noticeable on his back. He leaned his forehead onto the crook of her neck. As he went faster, she changed the position of her hand to the back of his skull, feeling the head of hair underneath her chin.

Bourne's hips rock perfectly for her speed. She forced her waist up from the bed, creating an intoxication. He groans loudly and breathes on the valley between her breasts, traveling all the way down to her stomach. Ouellet's voice follows, "Don't s-stop..."

"I can't...M-Maryse..." he whispers.

The pace quickens. The climax is building up. He swings back and forth tyring the hardest to give her the satisfaction. You could hear the creaking of the bed. But that didn't matter to either of them. Her grip gets tighter as she drapes both of her arms around his shoulders. The former Diva's Champion threw her head back once again, nails digging into his back and breaking skin. He cries out for the urge to let _it_ all out. She begins to wail emphatically as she couldn't handle it anymore.

Evan was ready. _They_ were ready.

He lets out one last groan, going the fastest he's ever gone in that entire night. "Maryse!" he thrusts in harder and releases into her, flinging his head backwards. She yells out deafeningly, reaching her climax.

Here they were again. Hard breathing in the dead of the night. Sweat pouring from their faces. His breath was felt on her mouth. She opens her eyes, glaring at him. The man that she was in love with. The Diva smirks, licking her moist lips. He smirks himself and weakly kisses her. That kind was her favorite. She responds with a soft kiss of her own.

Bourne collapses next to her body, grabbing the sheets and pulling it over their bodies. Maryse layed on her side and waited for him caress her. Her eyes were about to close when she felt a gentle breathing underneath her ear. She smiles, letting a sigh out. He inches closer to her, resting his arm around her petite waist.

"I love you," he rendered before closing his eyes.

His voice, those words. Calm and soothing, lovely.

"I love you too," she said, slowly falling asleep with him.

In the midst of the night, there's nothing. No sound, no distractions. They fall, sleeping, dreaming about the person right next to them. What they don't know, a joyous surprise ahead. What they don't know, will bring them closer then they already are. Maryse and Evan Bourne, the names struck put together. Was it planned? A definite no. God knows who they are, God knows their feelings. One night, will turn into a future. A future that will keep them inseparable for the rest of their lives.

Still, they lay in a deep sleep. Wondering off in their minds. Their love spirit in the air.

_Connected perfectly like puzzle pieces..._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated ;) Total opposites can make a great story. Will update soon.


End file.
